


pabibo para sa oo

by friedchickai



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Interns - Freeform, M/M
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedchickai/pseuds/friedchickai
Summary: pabibo. nuknukan ng pabibo si jongin 'kumag' kim na co-intern ni kyungsoo.





	pabibo para sa oo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> ahh sa wakas! may naitae na rin akong fic. ang funny niya sa utak ko pero ewan ang hirap pala iexecute bahala na?? also nasimulan ko isulat na nakalapslock so tinamad na ko ayusin lolol enjoy
> 
> c!!! salamat sa pagmotivate hehe wala tong fic na to kundi dahil sayo love u powz

pabibo.

kung may salitang maglalarawan sa bagong co-intern ni kyungsoo ay pabibo. siya na mag-tatatlong linggo na sa kompanyang wag na natin pangalanan ay ilap pa rin sa halos lahat ng empleyado sa kanilang department pero itong si jongin 'kumag' kim, aba, first day pa lang ay nagpapalibre na. sa _boss_ pa nila, kingina. since mabait (at uto-uto) ang boss nilang si sir chanyeol ay pumayag naman ito. nang ayain siyang sumama ay binigyan niya lamang ng praktisadong tipid smile niya at dinecline nang marahan. 

sa katunayan ay kuntento na siyang magpakaemo kid ng tatlong buwan para mairaos ang 500-hr internship niya. nakakapasok naman siya mag-isa, nakakagawa ng trabaho mag-isa, nakakakain mag-isa, at nakakauwi mag-isa. first day pa lang kasi ay sinukuan niya nang makihalubilo sa mga tao sa opisina. mabait naman ang boss niya, kinakausap naman siya ng mga tao roon, pero for some reason ay hindi niya lang talaga feel. 

joke. hindi kasi siya kumportable sa secretary ng boss niya na si sehun oh. hindi pa naman siya binibigyan ng rason nito para kainisan pero may something lang talaga sa aura nito na nakakaintimidate. gusto na lang deadmahin ni kyungsoo ang lalaki at wag na lang pansinin pero kahit papano ay madidifferentiate pa rin naman niya ang sarili kay baekhyun na wag na nating pag-usapan dahil iniwan siya para mag-intern kung saan nag-oojt rin ang crush nitong si yixing zhang. what a friend na what a friend pero ang totoo talaga nyan, hindi pwedeng gawin ni kyungsoo yon lalo na't mahaba haba pa ang oras na ilalagi niya sa kompanya. at si sehun din talaga ang lagi niyang kasama bilang laging mia ang boss nila.

pero ayun na nga.

binigyan naman siya ng memo the day before na may makakasama na siyang intern. jongin kim daw ang pangalan at galing dlsu. pangalan pa lang ay nagpapanting na ang tenga ni kyungsoo dahil malamang sa malamang ay fuck boy yan. at _mej_ nakumpirma niya ito nang pumasok na ang lalaki bilang tinalbugan pa ni kumag ang mga empleyado kung pumorma. feeling ceo sa white polo niyang rolled up ang sleeves, slacks, at pushed back hairstyle. pwe.

nginitian niya ito nang pilit nang nagpakilala at nag-alok ng kamay. magaspang. at malaki. pero pwe. 

pabibo pa rin siya at burat na burat na siya dito unang araw pa lang.

tulad ngayon.

"so, happy ka di ka na loner?" tanong nito habang nagsscroll sa fb feed niya. sinabihan kasi ito ni sir chanyeol na magchill muna biglang first day niya pa lang naman. at syempre si gago grab the opportunity na magpakatamad. 

"sinong nagsabing malungkot ako?" sagot niya habang nakatingin pa rin sa screen habang nagttype. bakit ba siya iniistorbo nito. 

"wala lang. parang di ka kasi close dun sa mga employees. at least ngayon may kausap ka na." sa screen pa rin nakatingin si kyungsoo pero natatanaw niya from his peripheral na nakangiti ito. _nginingiti ngiti mo jan cute ka ba._

"di ko naman kailangan ng kausap."

"sungit naman." binangga nito ang balikat niya na para bang close na sila. "matagal din tayong magsasama oh. make the most out of it."

hindi sinasadya ni kyungsoo pero nalihis ang mata niya sa screen at napadadako ang tingin sa katabi. nakangiting aso pa rin ito at para bang chinachallenge pa si kyungsoo. "oras lang naman habol ko dito. gusto ko nang grumaduate, wag kang magulo."

nagkibit-balikat ito at ngumisi. "hm, malay mo by the end of this hindi lang oras makuha mo."

tinaasan niya ito ng kilay. "ano?"

"baka magkaboyfriend ka rin. graduate na may boyfriend pa. edi jackpot." at kumindit pa si gago. 

potangina.

"joke lang." biro ni kumag na hindi naman tunog joke. "coffee tayo, tara. good mood ako eh."

umismid lang si kyungsoo. "hindi ako nagkakape." 

" _weh, di ka nagkakape?_ loser naman." pang-aasar pa nito.

nagpatuloy lang siyang magtype.

_lord, pahinging pasensya._

-

**baekhyun**  
kamusta bagong intern ;)) 

**kyungsoo**  
drop ko na to bye di nalang ako ggraduate

 **baekhyun**  
OHHHHHHHHH  
so fb nga? ;))))))

 **kyungsoo**  
ugh  
kasalanan mo to lahat

 **baekhyun**  
HUH ano na naman  
sabi nila chase after your dreams  
eh pangarap ko si yx so  
ineexpect mo ba talaga tutunganga lang ako hm???

 **kyungsoo**  
waf ka  
wag mo ko kausapin

 **baekhyun**  
babawi ako  
pag kami na ehehe  
for the meantime  
enjoyin mo lang  
kainin kung anong nakahapag  
baka mamaya naghahanap ka pa steak eh full course meal na pala yang nasa harap mo ;)))

 **kyungsoo**  
sorry kwek kwek person ako

 **baekhyun**  
oops  
mahilig ka nga pala sa itlog :-)  
my bad

 **kyungsoo**  
ALAM MO IKAW

 **baekhyun**  
good night ;-)

-

badtrip si kyungsoo.

sa hindi palang pagtunog ng alarm niya ay alam na niyang magiging panget ang buong araw niya. bad omen ba. 30 minutes late siya kaya naman andun na halos lahat ng empleyado at mukhang may komosyon na nagaganap sa bandang cubicle nila. oo, _nila_. labag man sa loob niyang aminin pero ka-share na niya sa kumag.

pagdating niya sa pwesto ay laking gulat niya nang may madatnan siyang dalawang boxes ng tim hortons' donuts. normally sa hapon ang mga pakain kaya nagtataka siya kung bakit umagang umaga ay may paandar na.

pagkalapag niya ng backpack ay napansin niya agad ang donut na nasa tapat ng pc niya. nalilito niyang tinitigan yon nang biglang may umakbay sa kanya. "good morning, co-intern!"

napasinghap siya at napatingala sa may sala. pabibo talaga. "ikaw bumili nito?"

"syempre! nag-extend good mood ko hanggang ngayon e." sagot nito na nakangiti. na naman. hindi ba napapagod ngumiti to. "kainin mo na yan habang fresh pa. meron pa dun kung gusto mo."

tinitigan niya lang ito nang blanko. 

" _di ka rin kumakain ng donut?_ " pang-aasar na tanong ng lalaki. minomock ata siya sa pagtanggi niya sa offer nitong kape kahapon. animal.

napabuga na lang si kyungsoo ng hangin bago kunin ang donut at kumagat nang malaki dito. "ayan, masaya ka na?" naaasar na tanong niya habang nginunguya ang tinapay.

"good boy naman pala." ginulo ni kumag ang buhok niya at bigla rin naman agad lumayo bago pa makaamba si kyungsoo. "behave." natatawang pahabol pa nito bago tuluyang makihalubilo sa mga empleyado.

animal talaga.

pero nabawasan ang pagkabadtrip niya at masarap yung donut kaya palulusutin niya ito.

for now.

-

full force na bumalik ang pagkabadtrip niya nang mag-assign for the first time ang boss niya ng gagawin. normally kasi ay si sehun ang gumagawa nun kaya napa-amen siya mentally nang sa wakas ay binigyan na siya ng panahon ng boss nila. doable naman ang gagawin, problema nga lang eh ang mismong pc na ang sumusuko sa kanya. mukhang nakakaramdam naman si jongin kaya hindi rin siya nito ginugulo. marahil ay busy rin sa pinapagawa sa kanya.

iritang irita na siya dahil dalawang oras na ay hindi pa rin nakikisama ang bulok na pc ng kompanyang wag na nating pangalanan. gusto na rin niyang sukuan ito pabalik pero hindi pinalaki si kyungsoo ng mga magulang niya na ganito kaya push lang nang push. kayod lang nang kayod. 

ilang beses na rin niyang kinukuha ang atensyon ni sehun para mag-assist, labag man sa kalooban niya, at agad naman siya nitong tinutulungan. nararamdamam niyang may sumusulyap sa kanila pero dinedeadma na lamang niya yon dahil hindi naman importante. irrelevant. cannot be. wapakels.

naka-sampung tawag na ata siya kay sehun at nahihiya man siya rito ay wala siyang choice. at wala pa ring progress dahil mismong pc nga ang may problema at paano siya mag-aadjust don, diba?

mukhang umabot na rin si sehun sa point na pagive up na kaya tinapik na lamang siya nito sa balikat at binigyan ng constipated na ngiti. "dasalan mo na lang."

gusto na lang ngumawa ni kyungsoo.

-

lunch time na at wala pa ring nangyayari. kumukulo na rin ang sikmura niya at mukhang nakatodo ang volume nito ngayon dahil kinalabit siya ng katabi at inaya nang kumain.

"tatapusin ko to. hayaan mo ako."

napabuga ng hangin si jongin. "sure ka? baka magsiuwian na lahat di mo pa rin yan tapos. kumain ka na."

hindi rin naman matiis ni kyungsoo ang sikmura niyang gutom kaya napabuntong hininga na lang siya, kinuha ang baon sa bag, at pinatong ito sa table. 

nang maramdaman niyang may nakatingin sa kanya sa gilid ay tinanong niya ito habang pinupunasan ng tissue ang kanyang kutsara at tinidor. "di ka pa kakain?"

"concerned?"

kapal talaga. inirapan niya muna ito bago sumagot. "baka."

"di ka talaga mabiro." nakangiting sabi nito sa kanya. "hinihintay ko lang si taemin. may ginagawa pa eh."

_taemin?_

mukhang nabasa naman agad ni jongin ang question mark sa mukha niya kaya agad itong nagpaliwanag. "employee dito. ayun oh." sabay turo sa lalaking nagttype sa may bandang dulo. ah, taemin pala ang pangalan non. sayang wala siyang pake. 

"close talaga kayo? wala man lang sir?" 

"syempre, ako pa ba." pagyayabang nito na may pabrush brush pa ng non-existent alikabok sa polo niyang mukhang mamahalin. "selos ka ba?"

binigyan niya lang ito ng trademark titig niya. "baka."

hindi na siya sinagot nito na siyang cue para buksan na ang baon niya at halos maglaway si kyungsoo nang makitang adobo ito. mahal talaga siya mama niya. susubo na sana siya nang biglang ilapit ni jongin ang mukha nito sa kanya. "grabe, wala man lang offer?"

_ugh, sino ka ba._

"kakain ka naman mamaya diba?" nang isubo niya ang mouthful of adobo ay halos mapaungol siya sa sarap. da best talaga ang mama niya. 

"damot naman." kunwaring pagmamaktol ni kumag na nilayo nang kaunti ang upuan nito sa kanya. pakaarte.

"talaga."

hindi rin naman nagtagal ay tinawag na si kumag ni taemin at niyaya na itong kumain. hinawakan siya nito sa balikat bago lumapit sa tenga niya at bumulong. "wag mo ko masyado mamiss."

halos kilabutan si kyungsoo sa hayop na to.

at tulad ng ibang pagkakataon ay nakaiwas agad si gago habang nakaflash ang ngiting aso niyang nakakasuka.

binabawi na ni kyungsoo ang sinabi niya.

hindi pala masarap yung donut. 

-

at masusuka niya na talaga ang donut na yon dahil wala pa rin siyang napapala sa computer na to.

mukhang naaawa na rin sa kanya ang co-intern niya dahil nag-offer ito ng tulong. "try mo kaya sa pc ko?"

"kung bulok tong akin, mas bulok yang iyo. tinry ko na yan dati." nakakailang kamot na si kyungsoo sa ulo niya sa sobrang irita. wala na ngang sweldo, stress pa. bakit ba dito siya nag-ojt ulit?

"wag mo na lang gawin. problem solved." tinaas taas pa nito ang mga kilay niya na para bang nakakatulong siya. pwes hindi.

tinitigan niya lang ang lalaki at umiling. wala talagang kwenta. 

bumalik na si sehun from lunch makalipas ang sampung minuto kaya as soon as maupo ito ay kinuha niya agad ang atensyon ng secretary. "sir?"

mukhang get na naman ni sehun ang kailangan ng intern kaya agaran itong lumapit at naglean over sa pc niya. nakanguso ito na nag-iisip bago magclear ng lalamunan at sinabing, "sige, ako na."

napacheer si kyungsoo mentally pero malamang ay hindi niya yon pinahalata. nakangisi naman si jongin sa tabi niya na parang bang napansin ang maliit na ngiti na pinakawala ng mga labi niya.

"yun oh, wala na siyang gagawin." komento ni jongin nang bumalik na si sehun sa cubicle niya. tinap nito ang mga daliri sa table at biglang tinitigan si kyungsoo nang malalim. nakakalunod ang tingin nito at gusto niya na lamang dukutin ang mga matang yon. nakakasura. 

"alam mo may kamukha ka." tila naging seryoso ang ekspresyon at tono ni jongin kaya napatigil si kyungsoo at napatingin sa lalaki. 

"sino?"

"childhood friend ko." 

"ha?"

bumuntong hininga si jongin at pinatong ang baba sa mga kamay bago magsimulang magkwento. "nung bata kasi ako may bagong lipat sa tapat ng bahay namin. lagi kong inaasar yung anak nila kasi iyakin, taba taba sarap kurutin. kaso one time, nasobrahan ata ako sa pangungulit. binato ako sa mukha ng laruan."

nakakunot lang ang noo ni kyungsoo sa co-intern, hinihintay na ituloy ang kwento nito.

"weirdly after that naging close kami. sobrang cute at clingy pala. tas nagpapabuhat pa yun sakin. syempre buhat naman ako kahit marami siyang baby fats. inaya pa kong magpakasal nun pag malaki na raw kami!" natatawang pag-alala ni jongin. "actually alam mo now that i think about it, kyungsoo yung pangalan niya. ikaw yun no?"

halos maubo si kyungsoo kasi _anong pinagsasabi ng kumag na to?_ tinatry niyang irecall pero wala siyang maalala. hindi naman sila lumipat ng bahay kahit kailan-

nadistract bigla ang train of thought niya nang marinig ang usapan ng boss niya at secretary nito.

"tangina yeol, ang laki naman kasi ng size nito! kahit sa pc ko ayaw gumana eh." pagmamaktol ni sehun na para bang normal lang murahin ang _boss_ niya. tama bang dito talaga siya nag-ojt? baka naman pwede pang lumipat- ilang weeks pa lang naman-

"tingin nga." lumapit naman si chanyeol at kinuha ang mouse kay sehun. click dito, click doon hanggang sa mapakamot na lang din ito sa ulo niya. "alam mo isa lang solusyon dito."

biglang naging hopeful ang ekspresyon ng secretary. "ano?"

ngumiti si chanyeol at tinapik ito sa balikat. "dasalan mo."

nginudgod na lang si sehun ang mukha sa table niya.

sobrang invested ni kyungsoo sa kalokohan ng mga tao sa opisinang to na nakalimutan niya for a moment na kausap niya nga pala si jongin bago siya madistract ng dalawa. pagharap niya sa katabi ay nakangiting aso na naman ito. _puta._

"joke lang."

napanganga si kyungsoo. "ha?"

"yung kwento ko." nagsisimula nang matawa si gago. "joke lang yun. walang childhood friend. feeling mo nasa fanfic ka?"

huminga nang malalim si kyungsoo at mabilis na umakyson bago pa makalayo si jongin. aatras palang sana ang lalaki kaya hinigit niya agad ang upuan nito papalapit sa kanya at saka inapakan ang leather shoes nitong sumisigaw ng burgis. halos mapasigaw naman si kumag sa sakit kaya napatingin agad ang mga tao sa kanya.

"haha! okay lang ako!" sobrang satisfying makita na hindi genuine ang ngiti ni gago ngayon. mangiwi ngiwi at kinakagat ang labi sa sakit. "fuck." bulong nito sa sarili at malamang ay kay kyungsoo rin. buti nga.

tiningnan niya ito sa mata at sa sobrang tuwa ay binelatan niya.

napailing naman si jongin habang hawak hawak pa rin ang paa. "ang mature, kyungsoo. ang mature."

nagkibit-balikat lang si kyungsoo at humarap na sa pc niya.

ha, sa kanya ang puntos ngayon.

-

kung akala ni kyungsoo ay tapos na ang pagkabadtrip niya sa araw na yon ay nagkakamali siya.

uwian na at palabas pa lang siya ng building nang marinig niyang may tumatawag sa pangalan niya. medyo malayo pa ang boses kaya hindi siya sigurado kung kanino yon kaya hindi agad siya makadecide kung titigil ba siya o bibilisan ang lakad. sa pag-iisip niya ay naabutan siya ng may-ari ng boses at sana pala ay sumibat na siya agad.

"ano?"

"may kasalanan ka pa sakin." sabi ni kumag na para bang naghahamon pa. napakadramatic talaga nito.

tinaasan niya lang ang lalaki ng kilay. "namatayan ka ba ng kuko?"

bumuga ito ng hangin. "hindi, pero namatay dignidad ko kaya babawi ka sakin."

bago pa makasagot si kyungsoo ay hinawakan nito ang kamay niya at hinila siya papunta sa kung saan man. bago pa siya madala nito roon ay tumigil siya bigla at hinigit ang kamay pabalik.

"ano bang trip mo?!"

napastep back naman si jongin at bumuntong hininga na para bang hindi sigurado sa sasabihin. "sabay ka sakin. hatid na kita pauwi."

napatigil naman si kyungsoo kasi _ha? ano? anong plot twist to?_

tiningnan niya ito nang nalilito. "ano?"

napalunok naman si gago. "di ko uulitin."

"edi mas mabuti?" tatalikod na sana si kyungsoo pero tinawag siya ulit nito. 

"wait."

_lord, bakit niyo po tinetest ang patience ko._

"ano ba, jongin?" naaasar na tanong niya sa lalaki.

"hatid na kita. pauwi." hesitant pa rin ang tono nito na sobrang iba sa normal na pagkakakupal niya. ganun ba talaga kalakas ang apak niya kanina? tagos hanggang pagkatao?

"uh, kaya ko magcommute mag-isa."

"may car ako."

"edi ikaw na burgis." tumalikod na talaga si kyungsoo at mabilis na naglakad papalayo bago siya ulit mapigilan nito. "bye!" kumaway pa siya para asarin pa ang lalaki lalo.

at sa kanya na naman ang puntos nang makita ang ekspresyon sa mukha ni jongin.

nasa kanya pa rin ang huling halakhak.

-

kinabukasan, surprisingly, ay mukhang wala sa mood si jongin. pagpasok nito ay pinuntahan agad si taemin at kinakausap lang siya kapag kailangan. gusto niyang sapakin ang lalaki dahil siya pa talaga ang may ganang umattitude?

buti na lang ay kalahating araw siyang nasa table ni sehun dahil nagpapatulong ito sa kanya pero nang bumalik siya sa pwesto nila ni jongin ay lalong hindi na talaga siya kinausap nito.

_ano ba talagang problema ng kumag na to._

inirapan niya na lang ito at tuluyang nagtrabaho.

-

laking gulat niya nung uwian dahil tinawag ulit siya nito at niyayang ihatid.

as if naman magbabago ang sagot niya lalo na sa attitude ng lalaki the whole day? asa pa siya.

"kyungsoo naman eh." pagmamaktol ni jongin at nagdadabog pa talaga. parang bata sa very mature na office attire niya. 

"bakit ba mapilit ka? at anong inaattitude mo jan, kala mo di ko napapansin?" sinukbit na ni kyungsoo ang backpack sa balikat niya at naglakad na palabas ng office. mabilis namang sumunod si kumag.

"uh, wala." maingat na sagot nito. "ayoko pa umuwi?"

"yayain mo si taemin?"

lalo pang kinafrustrate to ni jongin na binigyan siya ng helpless look at mukhang naghahanap ng sasabihin, ieexcuse. "ugh, ikaw nga kasi- gusto- wag na nga!"

"okay." natatawa at nalilitong sagot ni kyungsoo. "bahala ka na nga jan, uwi na ko. sinasayang mo oras ko."

nagpatuloy na siyang maglakad at buti naman ay wala nang asungot na sumunod.

weird.

-

**kyungsoo**  
ang weird niya 

**baekhyun**  
boylet mo?

 **kyungsoo**  
..\\..  
sobrang kupal one minute  
sobrang moody the next  
anong trip niya

 **baekhyun**  
ano bang ginawa mo bakla

 **kyungsoo**  
wala??  
ewan??  
basta nagsimula nung nireject ko offer niyang ihatid ako pauwi

 **baekhyun**  
POTACCA  
may paghatid na???  
sure ka hindi si flash yang co-intern mo????

 **kyungsoo**  
wag kang malisyoso  
nagkkwento lang ako  
kainis eh

 **baekhyun**  
affected siya ih ;-)  
baka may pagcatch na ng feelings na nagaganap jan ha HMM

 **kyungsoo**  
bakit ba ko nagkwento sayo ulit?

 **baekhyun**  
kasi di maresist ng lowkey malandi mong pwet  
advice lang sis  
wag masyado pabebe  
pavirgin ka ;)))

 **kyungsoo**  
virgin naman talaga ko?

 **baekhyun**  
AT MAMAMATAY KANG VIRGIN KAPAG PINAGPATULOY MO YAN

 **kyungsoo**  
nabibingi ako sayo

 **baekhyun**  
AT LALO KANG MABIBINGI KUNG DI KA MAKIKINIG  
hmp bye na nga  
si yixing nalang kausapin ko  
sakit mo sa bangs

-

nagdaan ang mga araw at bumalik din naman sa kupal self niya si jongin. kahit patuloy niya itong sinusungitan ay tuloy pa rin ito sa pangungulit at pambbwisit. sa sobrang bilis ng pagdaan ng araw ay napagtanto niyang magdadalawang buwan na pala siya roon.

sa panahon na yon ay kahit papano naman ay nagkaron ng mga pagbabago. kung 8 out 9 hours ay tinatarayan niya si jongin noon, ngayon ay kalahati nalang dahil nag-eeffort din naman ang lalaki maging bearable kung kinakailangan.

siguro dahil dun sa isang beses na hindi niya sinasadyang matawag ito ng 'kumag' out loud? kahit kupal kasi yon ay mukhang sensitibo. konting kibot ay magdadamdam. may urge nga minsan si kyungsoo na ipat ito sa ulo pero sinigurado niya na mananatili lamang urge yon just because.

sinimulan na ring iditch ng co-intern niya si taemin during lunch time. himala ay nagbabaon na rin ito ng pagkain para raw masabayan niya si kyungsoo kahit hindi naman talaga niya kailangan ng lunch buddy. nagtagumpay na rin itong maihatid siya pauwi pero nangyayari lang yon kapag umuulan at sobrang traffic. proud si baekhyun nung nalaman niya pero disappointed din kasi _bakit hindi mo araw arawin???_

maliban kay jongin ay nagwawarm up na rin si kyungsoo kay sehun. yung overall appearance lang naman pala ng secretary ang nakakaintimidate bilang palabiro ito at for some reason ay si kyungsoo lagi ang trip at target ng random pangingiliti niya.

for some reason din ay close ni jongin lahat ng empleyado sa department maliban kay sehun. minsan ay nahuhuli niya itong nakatitig nang masama sa secretary pero iniisip niya na lang na baka di lang talaga feel nito ang lalaki. ano ba namang alam ni kyungsoo sa iniisip ni kumag diba.

katulad ngayon.

kumakain sila ng lunch at kulang na lang ay ibigay ni jongin lahat ng ulam nito sa kanya. 

"nagbaon ka lang ba para ibigay sakin?" reklamo ni kyungsoo habang pilit na binabalik ang ulam ni jongin sa baunan niya. 

"pano kung sabihin kong oo?"

"bakit-"

"diet kasi ako." yung mga binalik ni kyungsoo ay nabalik din sa baunan niya at wala siyang choice kundi kainin na lang din yon. "para tumaba lalo cheeks mo. mas cute."

halos mabilaukan si kyungsoo kaya pinanlakihan niya ng mata ang katabi. "a-ano?!"

"wala." nakangiting sagot ni jongin at pinisil ang pisngi niya bigla. "sabi ko para tumaba ka naman. kain ka pa."

bago pa mamula nang tuluyan ang mukha ni kyungsoo ay lumapit bigla sa kanila ni sehun at umakbay sa kanya. "uy, sarap naman. patikim?" sabi nito na nakabukas na ang bibig. 

tumusok naman si kyungsoo ng chicken at inabot yon sa secretary. 

ngumuso ito. "subo mo sakin?"

bago pa makasagot si kyungsoo ay inagaw ni jongin ang tinidor sa kanya at tumusok pa ng isa pang piraso ng chicken bago ipasok yon sa bibig ni sehun. halos mabilaukan ang secretary kaya inabutan agad ito ni kyungsoo ng tubig habang tinititigan nang masama si jongin na nakangisi sa kalokohang ginawa.

siraulo talaga.

tinanggihan ni sehun ang bote ng tubig ni kyungsoo at nginitian ito. "okay lang. meron ako." saka idinako ang tingin sa katabi ng lalaki at umiling. "ibang klase talaga." pabulong na pahabol niya bago bumalik sa sariling cubicle.

nang wala na si sehun ay kinurot agad ni kyungsoo si jongin sa braso. "baliw ka! anong trip mo?"

nagkibit-balikat lang ito. "epal eh."

"epal? talaga?" paghahamon ni kyungsoo. "ito ang epal." 

bago pa makasagot si jongin ay hinila na ng mas maliit ang patilya niya.

_putangina._

-

**jongin**  
grabe ka talaga  
mapanakit :(

 **kyungsoo**  
ano na naman

 **jongin**  
pinamigay mo pa baon ko :(

 **kyungsoo**  
hindi ba nagddrive ka  
wag mo ko kulitin  
eyes on the road

 **jongin**  
concerned?  
sabi ko na in love ka na sakin e

 **kyungsoo**  
yak  
magmaneho ka jan  
di na ko magrereply

 **jongin**  
ok boss ;)

-

**kyungsoo**  
alam mo

 **baekhyun**  
di pa ano??

 **kyungsoo**  
nakakakilig

 **baekhyun**  
UMAAMIN KA NA BA  
SANDALE  
KAILANGAN IRECORD ANG FIRST WORD NG BABY

 **kyungsoo**  
nakakakilig  
yung  
kdrama  
na pinapanood ko

 **baekhyun**  
ULOL  
potacca  
layas

 **kyungsoo**  
joke lang  
pero bye

 **baekhyun**  
ANO BA  
HOY  
WAG MO KO IWAN  
BASTOS KA  
FO

-

lately ay laging nauuna si jongin pumasok sa kanya kaya nagtataka si kyungsoo kung bakit wala pa rin ang lalaki. itetext niya sana ito pero naisip niya na parang ang oa naman ata kaya umidlip na lamang siya bilang maaga pa naman. nagising lang si kyungsoo sa pangagalabit sa balikat niya at assuming na ang co-intern niya yon ay tumingala siya dito at sinamaan ng tingin bago sabihing, "aga mo ngayon no?" na bigla rin naman niyang binawi nang bumungad sa kanya ang mukha ng secretary.

"actually. maaga na sakin yung 30 minutes late." natatawang sagot ni sehun. "di ako inaasahan mo?" sabay dako ng tingin nito sa vacant seat sa tabi ng intern. 

di alam ni kyungsoo kung anong isasagot niya kaya iniba na lang niya ang usapan. "ah, alam mo ba kung anong oras dadating si sir chanyeol? may ipapasign sana ako sa kanya para masend ko na sa practicum supervisor namin."

napasnap ng daliri ang secretary. "ay, PL daw siya ngayon. bukas na ulit papasok kaya chill ka muna jan." tumingin ito kay kyungsoo nang nakakaloko. "chill _tayo_ ngayon. katamad magtrabaho. may gusto ka bang breakfast sa jollibee? libre ko na. "

winagayway naman agad ni kyungsoo ang mga kamay niya para tanggihan ito. "ay nagbreakfast ako, okay lang." nginitian niya pa ang lalaki for reassurance.

"okay." nakangiting tugon ni sehun. "longganisa with rice at peach mango pie. balik ako in 15 minutes." 

bago pa niya mapigilan ito ay nakaalis na ang secretary. 

napailing na lang si kyungsoo.

lahat ata talaga ng mga lalaki sa office na ito ay matigas.

ang ulo.

sa taas.

wag kayong ano.

-

**jongin**  
kyungsoo  
jwu  
:(  
di ka man lang nagtataka asan ako?

 **kyungsoo**  
mm busy ako  
maraming trabaho  
dami pinapagawa ni sir chanyeol  
san ka ba

 **jongin**  
talaga?  
bat ang bilis mo magreply?

 **kyungsoo**  
...  
asan ka ba

 **jongin**  
may sakit ako :(  
badtrip  
miss na kita  
at lahat ng tao jan  
syempre  
haha

 **kyungsoo**  
di ka namin miss  
kaya kahit next week ka pa bumalik

 **jongin**  
sus in denial pa  
kumain ka  
baka pumayat ka jan  
wala pa naman ako

 **kyungsoo**  
busog ako  
nilibre ako ni sir sehun

 **jongin**  
luh  
nagpalibre ka?  
talaga lang

 **kyungsoo**  
[photo]

 **jongin**  
nawala lang ako ng isang araw nagpapalibre ka na kung kani kanino?

 **kyungsoo**  
wala akong say  
lagi niyo ako inuunahan

 **jongin**  
>:(  
kaasar

 **kyungsoo**  
ano na naman drama mo

 **jongin**  
wala  
papasok na ko bukas  
kahit ano mangyari  
>:(

 **kyungsoo**  
ok good  
sakin tuloy nakatambak lahat ng trabaho ngayon

 **jongin**  
kala ko ba okay lang kahit next week pa ako pumasok? 

**kyungsoo**  
...  
oo nga  
ano ba sinabi ko  
busy ako  
bye  
pahinga ka na jan  
or whatever  
bye

 **jongin**  
:)))) cute mo

-

pumasok nga the next day ang kumag kahit halatang may sakit pa ito. halos batukan siya ni kyungsoo nang mapansing medyo maputla pa ang lalaki kahit anong pagpupumilit nito na okay siya. ibang klase rin naman ang co-intern niya dahil nagagawa pa nga nitong makipagharutan kahit medyo matamlay. bilang mabait naman talaga si kyungsoo ay inako niya halos lahat ng trabaho para sa araw na yon at pinaidlip si jongin tuwing walang nakatingin.

isang beses na umiidlip ito ay kinuha ni sehun ang atensyon niya para magpasama sa kabilang building. bilang tulog naman ang katabi ay hindi na niya ito sinabihan na aalis siya saglit.

makalipas ang ilang minuto ay nagising si jongin at agad na hinanap ang co-intern dahil kahit ang phone nito ay wala sa table nila. nang dumaan si taemin ay ipinaalam nito sa kanya na kasama raw ni sehun lumabas. nang tanugin niya kung saan ay nagkibit-balikat lang ito.

halos lumabas lahat ng init sa katawan ni jongin mula sa ilong at tenga niya nang malaman yon kaya napasubsob siya ng mukha sa mesa at napaungol sa inis. nang maramdaman niyang may humawak sa likod niya ay napataas siya ng ulo at napamura. "tangina naman."

nang makita ang humawak sa kanya ay bigla siyang napatayo. "shit!" nagbow siya ng ilang beses nang mapagtantong si chanyeol pala yon. fuck. "boss, sorry. shet. wala sa tamang pag-iisip. may sakit lang po. sorry po." paulit ulit na paghingi niya ng paumanhin at napamura na naman siya sa loob loob dahil _ano ba jongin kim. parang gago._

at dahil chill lang naman ang boss nila ay tinawanan lang siya nito. "may problema ka ba?"

napabuntong hininga siya at napaupo. "hassle boss eh."

tinaasan siya ng kilay nito. "usapang puso ba yan?" 

tumango siya.

"alam mo solusyon jan?" nakangisi si chanyeol at hinuha niyang doon palang ay hindi seryoso ang sasabihin nito. "dasalan mo na lang."

napailing naman siya don habang nakangiti nang pilit. "di uubra yun boss eh. pwede po bang lumabas? may kailangan lang akong gawin." pagpapaalam niya.

tinaboy lang siya nito at kahit mahilo hilo si jongin ay agad siyang tumungo sa kung nasan man ang dalawa.

oras na.

-

hindi naman nahirapan si jongin dahil bago pa siya makalabas ng building ay nakasalubong niya ang dalawa na nagtatawanan.

kumulo na naman ang dugo niya dahil _sa harap niya pa talaga._

napatigil naman si sehun at kyungsoo at nanlaki ang mata ng mas maliit. "huy, bat ka bumaba?"

hindi niya ito pinansin. idinako niya ang tingin sa secretary at tinitigan ito.

"gusto mo ba si kyungsoo?"

napasinghap si kyungsoo habang si sehun naman ay mukhang hindi nagulat sa tanong nito. sa katunayan ay mukhang nagpipigil pa ito ng tawa na makalipas ang ilang segundo ay napakawalan din habang nakahawak sa kanyang tiyan. mukhang tanga dahil nasa lobby silang tatlo at nagtitinginan na sila ate sa front desk at mga kuya guard. bago pa sila umabot sa climax ng kwento ay hinila niya ang dalawang lalaki at lumipat sa may sulok na wala masyadong mga usisero't usisera.

"tangina." natatawang sambit ni sehun habang pinupunasan ang luha sa isang mata nito. "seryoso ka ba?" tanong niya kay jongin na nakatitig lang sa kanya. nang maramdamang seryoso nga ang intern ay tumigil na siya at ng nagclear ng lalamunan. "seryoso ka nga?"

"bababa ba ako dito para sundan kayo kung-"

"kyungsoo." pinutol ni sehun ang sinasabi niya para humarap sa pinakamaliit. "pagsabihan mo yang boyfriend mo. nagseselos sa maling tao."

pinandilatan ni kyungsoo ang secretary at binigyan ito ng _look_ na parang nagsasabi na tumahimik siya at wag nang magsalita. hindi naman ito pinansin ni sehun at humarap kay jongin na nakangiti. "pare, umamin ka na kasi."

sasagot sana ang lalaki pero nagpatuloy ito. "yung mga tunay na nagmamasid di mo napapansin. bakuran mo na." tumingin ito kay kyungsoo na nakangisi. "magpapabakod naman yan." pang-aasar niya bago tuluyang umalis at tumungo sa direksyon ng elevator.

nang makaalis ang secretary ay awkward silang nagkatinginan.

"kyungsoo, ano, hindi naman ako assuming sa implication nun diba? kasi siguradong alam mo naman yung intensyon ko-"

"oo."

"gusto kita matagal na kaya kung pwede sana kitang ligawan bibigyan mo ba ako ng-"

"oo nga."

"ha?"

napalunok si kyungsoo at huminga nang malalim. bahala na. ang tagal niya na ring nagpabebe at nagdeny. ang alam niya lang ay siguradong magiging proud si baekhyun sa kanya.

"tayo na." panimula niya. "dun din naman tayo pupunta."

bago pa magreact si jongin ay inunahan niya na ito dahil _tangina, nakakakaba pala._ "wag na tayong magpaligoy ligoy pwede. uh, ano, kiss-"

mukhang nakikipag-unahan din pala ang co-intern (at future? present? boyfriend niya) niya dahil agad nitong hinawakan ang kanyang mga pisngi at sinakop ang mga labi niya. 

tama nga si baekhyun.

si flash nga talaga.

-

**kyungsoo**  
discovery of the day: marupok pala ako

**Author's Note:**

> tbh dapat may mature scene sa dulo pero parang hindi fit so HAHAHAHA sorry ang rushed nung ending gusto ko nang tapusin bago pa ako tamarin
> 
> ayon suntukan tayo [dito](https://twitter.com/friedchickai/)


End file.
